


Careless

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Writing, Blood, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is injured. Hux examines the wound, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> Something I sent to sinfullucifer on a whim. Short, I know. I just like to have all the things I've written in one place *shrugs*
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

"Shut up."

Hux gave the sharp command, ignoring Kylo's pathetic whimpering. Gloved fingers traced through blood, smearing the crimson stain across Kylo's chest. Taking his time until he was satisfied with the sight of it, Hux slowly let his fingers move back towards the wound, pressing against it unforgivingly. Pleasure played across his features when Kylo cried out, eyes fluttering shut in pain despite his attempts to keep them open, to focus on Hux.

"So careless," Hux continued, gaze drawn to the cut still weeping over bloodied skin. He was tempted by it, and slowly leant in, bringing his lips to the wound and caressing it with his breath before enjoying the sweet, metallic taste rich on his tongue. Beneath him, Kylo shuddered, giving a choked sob as Hux licked at the laceration, face now pressed more firmly against Kylo's blood-smeared chest. Blood transferred to his lips, staining his skin as Hux continued to kiss and worship Kylo's weakness.

When Hux pulled back and pressed a firm, controlling hand to Kylo's cock though the clothing he still wore, the knight moaned openly. It gave Hux no choice but to silence him, demanding obedience by kissing him unrelentingly, forcing Kylo taste himself on Hux's tongue. Kylo only moaned more, the sound caught in his throat as he tried to shift under Hux's touch, and he pulled away, blood now smeared over his own lips and chin as he looked pleadingly up at Hux.

"Please," he begged, eyes wide and dark with need. Hux regarded him coolly, fingers tracing over a pale cheek and leaving a smear of blood behind as he considered the request. He knew what Kylo needed, and after a moment more of considering the other man, Hux decided to give it to him.


End file.
